Like An Animal
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: A nasty one-shot of Sasuke and Naruto having some animalistic hate-sex. Sasuke is a closet Uke ;) Warnings: Very coarse language, Abusive, Opposite of a healthy relationship, and Basically they get turned on by beating the crap out of each other :D *One of my headcanons*


**A/N:** **A sequel will most definitely be one the way since this whole idea came from a very long story I have been writing. Stick around for my series of sloppy disgusting kinky sex featuring my fave Naruto characters :D**

 **Soooo I have written a TON of Naruto stories and never posted them so I am getting around to posting them all. And they just get nastier as I go depending on which pairing because I'm a sick fuck *shrugs***

* * *

The two men stood glaring at one another. Naruto was already peeved and his chakra was raging. Sasuke has to compete so he made his flair out more.

''What do you want now Teme!? I thought you were done with Konoha!? Plus a toddler would have been swifter than your dumbass!''

''Tch.'' Sasuke simply snarled.

Naruto walked up to the other and noticed the other man did not back up. Naruto growled,''What's wrong with you teme!? Don't wanna break your nails fighting back huh?'' Naruto taunted. Sasuke growled and shoved Naruto away from him,''Watch your fucking mouth Dobe!''

Naruto simply moved back into Sasuke's face even closer, their face mere inches apart and he hisses,''Fuckin' make me Teme...''

Sasuke gripped Naruto's jacket but not in a very menacing way, Naruto chuckled at that,''Little weak bitch...'' Sasuke huffed at those words and bit his lip,''Wanna say that again so I can end you Uzumaki?''

Naruto huffed and leaned in so that his lips were brushing Sasuke's ear and he repeated the taunt causing Sasuke to shiver. It was visible and Naruto smiled and did a mini victory dance. Sasuke scoffed and kicked Naruto into a nearby tree. Naruto grunted and wiped his lip,''Mmmm that's what I'm talkin' about...''

''You sick twisted fuck!'' Sasuke said his face stoic but his voice was quivering and it gave him away. Naruto smiled and rushed back up to the brunet. Sasuke had his guard up but was a second too slow. Naruto cupped the Sasuke's hardness through his trousers and Sasuke's stoic mask faltered for a second as he bit his lip. Naruto whispered,''Who's truly the sick twisted fuck here?'' Sasuke growled and punched at the other man but Naruto ducked and tried going for Sasuke's torso but was cut off by a swift kick from the other. Naruto got up from the ground,''Oh yeah baby that's it!''

Sasuke was steadily catching his breath and watching the blond steadily. Naruto scoffed and circled Sasuke. He loved how Sasuke watched his every move,''What? Waiting for me to make a move? Mmmm...nasty...''

Sasuke scoffed,''No one else is as nasty and despicable as you!'' Naruto charged at him and Sasuke blocked every attack before Naruto played a little dirty, Naruto slipped behind him and grappled him from behind. Bending the raven haired man into submission. Sasuke growled and struggled against the strong blond man. Naruto laughed and rubbed his erection against Sasuke's ass, the blond could feel the other man arch his back to get more of the touch and he smirked. Naruto lewdly rutted against the other's behind with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sasuke grunted,''You done yet!? Ya gonna cum just from ruttin' on my robes one pump chump?''

''Oh you little cunt!'' Naruto growled pulling Sasuke's hair, Sasuke let out an undignified moan before growling,''Fuck me!''

Naruto teased and cupped his ear,''Huh? Wha? Didn't hear you?''

''I said fuck me! Fuck me now God damn it!'' Sasuke yelled out looking at the blond over his shoulder. Naruto didn't have to pull down Sasuke's garments, Sasuke was already on it. It didn't take long before Sasuke got on his hands and knees and made a lewd display of his wet and stretched hole.

''Ooooh...Been fuckin' yourself today huh?'' Naruto asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

''S-Shut up Dobe!''

''I can just see you in your room fingering yourself while thinking of me...Hmmm you used a dildo too didn't you cunt?'' Naruto asked and when he did not receive an answer fast enough he slapped Sasuke's ass.

''Oh fuck yes I did...''Sasuke grunted, blush on his cheeks and a look of defiance etched into his features.

''Mmm at least I don't have to prepare you.'' Was the only warning Sasuke got before Naruto slammed into him suddenly. Sasuke's arms gave out and he let out a strained scream. Naruto chuckled,''What a little bitch...''

''Fuck you dobe! Can't even fuck me right!'' Sasuke antagonized.

Naruto looked offended,''I-I ca-'' Naruto gaped like a fish making Sasuke chuckled. Naruto then frowned before pounding into Sasuke's ass, his thrusts deep and swift. The lewd sound of Naruto's balls slapping against Sasuke's ass filled the secluded area they chose in the forest.

Sasuke grunted and growled,''Harder! Faster! That's all you got dobe!?''

Naruto was up for the challenge and got off of his knees to mount Sasuke, his thrust became relentless and hit a certain spot inside the raven haired male that had him babbling indignantly. Naruto LOVED making this normally uptight and diplomatic asshole break down.

Sasuke sounded as if he was crying,''Oh fuck Naruto! Right there! Oh! Fuck!'' The of the sentence was just garbled up nonsense as Naruto fucked the Akatsukielentlessly. Sasuke was jerking himself off in time with the relentless thrust but stopped when the blond came to a halt. Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a murderous gaze,''Why did you stop!?''

Naruto started to thrust again but shallow and lazy. Sasuke let out a murderous yell,''DOBE!''

''Uh-uh...I wanna hear a few things...'' Naruto teased.

''What!? Fuckin what!?'' Sasuke growled at the other.

''Hmmm who owns this ass? Who's stronger hmmm?''

Sasuke growled before mumbling,''You...''

''You who?'' Naruto asked smirking.

''Oh it's so lewd! I don't want to say it...'' Sasuke sighs and Naruto makes to pull out. Sasuke clenches up and Naruto laughs. Sasuke moaned,'' You own this ass Daddy...''

''Oh fuck yeah I do!'' Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke unclenched so that Naruto could go back to rutting into him animalistically.

''Yes! Right there Daddy! Right there! I'm getting close! Don't stop!'' Sasuke moaned out shaking. Naruto's tongue lolled out once more as he lost himself to the pleasure,''So fuckin tight! Fuck yeah, baby keep backin' that ass up!'' He slapped Sasuke's ass causing the Raven haired man to let out a loud moan,''Oh yes! So lewd! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! I'm cumming! Fuck!'' Sasuke yelled out and the sound of Sasuke completely losing it because of him was enough to make his eyes cross and roll into the back of his head as he came deep inside his ''rival''.

Naruto pulled out and flopped down beside the other man. Sasuke's hair was sticking to his face as he just laid there limply. Naruto looked into the other man's eyes and was surprised when Sasuke grinned at him. Naruto grinned back and Sasuke punched him weakly before scooting closer to lay his head on the other's chest,''Dobe!''

Naruto chuckled before mumbling,''You are so beautiful Sasuke...''

Sasuke looked up at him with an angry frown,''Whatever!''

Naruto chuckled and held his Tsundere close as they cuddled beneath the stars.


End file.
